


im just being dramatic (in fact, im only at it again)

by mildlyobsessive



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: :), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Poetry, Don't Read This, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda, Sad, The Author Regrets Everything, Ugh, but not really, haha - Freeform, happy easter, i hate everything, im very alone help, in ten minutes, so whats new, wow thats actually a tag ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyobsessive/pseuds/mildlyobsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's drowning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	im just being dramatic (in fact, im only at it again)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow let's do this fun thing we see how low i can sink in my self-pitying. 
> 
> Pretty damn low, apparently. 
> 
> This isnt good, just oo you know
> 
> Triggers, maybe.
> 
> Disclaimer: suprisingly, i dont own tyler joseph. Its a shock, i know.
> 
> Title's frkm addict with a pen if you cared.

Tyler's drowning.

Water saturated with his own poison is filling his lungs,

His own muffled words clog his windpipe.

Screams as piercing as crashing waves rings in his ears.

Dipping in and out of lucidity, of black toxin-laced depths.

There are sharks underneath him, he knows,

Teeth of someone else's nightmares come to devour him, to consume him, to kill him.

His mind is the marianas trench, his bathroom a watery grave.

Where's the lifeguard? Where is everyone?

The life preserver has been thrown as far away from him as possible, bobbing in the distance.

"Swim for it," they tell him. "You have to fight."

But Tyler's arms are exhausted from treading this viscous water,

He's tired.

And swimming just seems like more trouble than it's worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is completely unrelated to anything but this teacher at my school keeps talking about how he knows Ty and im like "can we be best friends please" cause apparently he gets like free tickets and stuff
> 
> Thats it carry on


End file.
